The Flash (Injustice)
The Flash is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He relies entirely upon his speed, literally running circles around slower opponents. Initially a lackey of the One Earth Regime, he later redeems himself and helps the Insurgency fight the regime. Biography After an electrical accident at his lab, scientist Barry Allen was left with the ability to move, think and react at super speeds. A member of the Justice League, the Flash uses his super speed to fight crime. The Flash joined Superman’s One Earth government out of fear. He might have believed in its ideology at the beginning, but lately serious doubts have begun to creep in. He adopts a new costume, retaining much of his old look while also resembling battle armor, with even his mask/helmet wings looking more ominous and imperial. Events in Injustice The Flash is first seen as an agent of Superman's Regime, along with Shazam, supervising the treaty with Aquaman about surrendering Atlantis to the Regime's rule. What he didn't know was the Aquaman they're meeting was instead Aquaman from the main universe, enraged with the basis of the treaty and declaring that Atlantis should not surrender. Flash and Shazam tried subduing Aquaman, but were defeated and even when the Regime's Aquaman came to attack his other, more righteous self, he was defeated. Flash is later seen in the Watchtower, expressing his doubts about serving the Regime with Shazam, but was convinced to stay by Shazam. He was later attacked by Deathstroke and knocked out as Deathstroke planted the bomb in the Watchtower. Flash, however, survived as Cyborg teleported everyone to safety before the tower exploded. After the attack on Stryker Island, Superman announced that he would destroy both Gotham and Metropolis to set an example to the people, and cold bloodedly killed the protesting Shazam. At that point, Flash finally realized that the Regime isn't doing the right thing and promptly defected, going past Yellow Lantern and Solomon Grundy and rendezvoused with the Insurgency, surprised to see Green Arrow as the Green Arrow he knew was killed by Superman for voicing an opposition against the Regime. After a brief battle due to misunderstanding, the Insurgency, filled with heroes from the main universe, welcomed Flash to explain his purpose. Flash revealed Superman's plan to destroy Metropolis and Gotham, but soon the Regime attacks the hideout and forced the heroes to move out and defend the first city attacked: Metropolis. However, the battle eventually ended as the main universe Superman was summoned and defeated the Regime's Superman. Despite helping the Insurgency bringing peace back to the world, Flash surrendered himself to the police to atone for his sins of serving the Regime, a decision he's content with. Before he's carted off, he gave a last look to Green Arrow, giving a smile and his acknowledgement that he knew what to do. In his personal game ending, the Flash serves his time and is released. Still ashamed of his past actions, Flash continues to help the people of Central City and Keystone, but never showing himself, except as a red blur, thinking that maybe someday, he will again be worthy of being a hero in the public eye. Event in Injustice 2 After being pardoned from his prison, The Flash continues his heroic career while helping Batman's Insurgency on restoring Earth in which the Regime left behind. Before Brainiac’s invasion, Barry walks to Canberra, Australia to visit his fans turned a hero Mitchell Davies, the Galaxor and Laura Davies’ son, whom Flash failed to save him from being crippled by the fallen Superman and Wonder Woman for the rest of his life back for protesting their Regime. Barry is forbidden to use his power to go to Mitchell’s house. However, he cannot let any innocent people died on his watch quickly, should Batman and his crew arrived too late. Once he arrived at Mitchell’s house, he reconcile with Mitchell and helps him get back on his feet. During Brainiac's invasion, Flash single-handedly defends Metropolis from Brainiac's initial attack and briefly comes to blows with Hal Jordan, who is trying to atone for his misdeeds as a Regime partisan, much like Flash himself. The two put their differences aside and join Batman's Insurgency. After Brainiac is defeated, he sides with Batman on allowing Brainiac to live so the captured and lost cities could be restored. Flash attempts to stop an enraged Superman but is easily defeated. Gallery Images THE FLASH INJUSTICE.png Bartholomew Allen (Injustice The Regime) 002.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Injustice Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Defectors Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:False Antagonist Category:Spouses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Unwanted Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Supporters Category:Outright Category:Superheroes Category:Wise Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Poor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Casanova Category:Chaste